The Proposition
by Adelle-chan
Summary: Neji has a proposition for Tenten, that leaves the whole team and the Hyuuga Household stunned.
1. The Issue in Question

**The Proposition**

**Summary:** Neji has a proposition for Tenten, that leaves the whole team and the Hyuuga Household stunned.

**Setting: **Sometime after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, but before Naruto leaves Konoha.

**Pairings: **Slight (as in very slight) NejiTen – I am more focused on their friendship; mentions of Hina-Naru – I'm more focused on Hinata's improvement.

**A/N: **Hello! I'm Adelle-chan and I bring a new fiction for us fans. The Naruto manga and anime have seemed to be taking a lot of flashbacks lately and I was inspired to write this one. I'd probably update more often seeing that I'm bored at home and I'm not too busy (except cleaning the house every morning). But please don't expect much. My muse comes a goes at it pleases. But no worries, I plan to abuse it before it leaves all of us confused, agitated and wanting more!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Issue in Question<strong>

After a long vigorous training session, the members of Team Gai found themselves seated amongst the stools of Ichiraku Ramen House, ordering their regular. They discussed—albeit quite loudly—on how their training had progressed that day. The vibrant Rock Lee vowed to be even better, stronger and faster with the power of Springtime of Youth. The only female, Tenten, pointed out that they were bound to be considering the number of hours they spend on training grounds. Their jounin instructor, Maito Gai, grinned as he spoke of his little students blossoming into mature and responsible ninjas of Konoha to the shop owner.

It was very noticeable that the cool and aloof Hyuuga Neji did not join in the conversation. It wasn't much of a big deal considering the fact that Neji wasn't the talkative type. But he wasn't silent because he wanted to be. He was silent because he was in deep thoughts.

Three words

He sighed, seemingly disappointed on how he was acting out-of-character as of the moment. He had no reason to be afraid. The woman in question was not even very dangerous. He doubted that Tenten would scream or even faint upon hearing those words from him like most of the kunoichis in Konoha. Tenten is strong, and she had proven that a long time ago. She's ready for everything, but he knew she's not ready to hear those three words from him.

And another thing was he didn't know how to properly say it. They were just three words. Three words that are very simple even an Academy student could say them. Three words that actually made sense once you put them in a certain order. He had been troubled by it all morning, because he knew that these three words—no matter how simple they sounded—would be the start of something new for the both of them.

"Neji?"

He was startled when his name was called. He stared directly to that person, who he was thinking about. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Don't you like your ramen?"

His gaze traveled from her to the bowl of noodles in front of him. He knew very well what that question meant. He closed his eyes and passed the bowl to her.

"Thanks," she said as she happily dug on his long-forgotten ramen.

Lee frowned as he stared at her. "You know, Tenten, it's very rude to eat someone else's food."

"Neji doesn't mind," she pointed out as she continued to slurp her ramen.

"You don't know that."

"I don't mind," came Neji's curt reply.

Lee was about to verbalize another retort but Gai cut him off as he set his chopsticks down. "Lee."

He whirled to the direction of his teacher, knowing that the next words bore wisdom and sincerity and would come important one of these days. "Yes, Gai-sensei?"

Gai dramatically fixed his eyes on his student and said, "A true gentleman would never deny a woman's desire for food, even if it costs him to sacrifice his own. If you are a true gentleman, then you should follow your beloved teammate's example of genuine gallantry and respect for a lady's craving for first-class cuisine."

"I see." Lee was writing non-stop in his handy-dandy notebook the incredible words of his beloved sensei as rivers of tears run from his eyes. His eternal rival had beaten him once again, but he assured that this would be a learning experience. "Tenten!"

She looked up from her meal.

"I have been enlightened! Therefore, I, not as a ninja, but as a man who respects your gourmet enthusiasm will pay for the next order you make!" He flashed a nice-guy pose at his teammate and teacher. Gai-sensei looked hopeful. "And Gai-sensei as well!"

Their teacher grinned and Tenten brightened. When Lee wasn't looking, the two shared mischievous glances and thumbs up. Teamwork was really something that Team Gai was working on, and obviously it was working quite smoothly.

As they munched their second serving of ramen, Lee couldn't help but ask, "By the way Tenten, have you ever considered dieting? Not to sound rude but you really do each much, you know."

"Lee," she offered her brightest smile and said the next statement with authenticity that could rival that of Maito Gai's, "Dieting is only for ninjas who don't train."

They laughed whole-heartedly at that, and continued eating. Eating is always made better by good company and conversation. Tenten was a bit dismayed that Neji was ever silent, but it was never really in his character to do so. It just seemed so un-Neji if he suddenly but in.

So it was a complete surprise when he suddenly spoke her name. She didn't bother to hide it, but she brushed it off easily. She looked at him but didn't stop eating. "Hmm?"

Neji decided to throw all caution to the wind. He was bound to do it eventually. With deliberate calculation, he extended his hand to hers, and with so much passion he said the three words, "_I need you._"

Gai and Lee, who were both consuming their ramen, sputter simultaneously. They looked at each other then gawked at Neji. Even the store owner stopped his activities, obviously interested.

Lee whispered, "Gai-sensei, is that also what a gentleman is suppose to do?" Gai shushed him and watched how the power of Springtime of Youth moved his students. They were really growing up so fast. Neji, his young prodigy…

Oblivious to his team's way of thinking, Neji continued to gaze intently at her, his hand still reaching. Neji visualized this situation with every possible reaction ranging from profound delight to gut-wrenching anger. He never did expect her to stare at him with such deadpan expression while noodles hanging from her lips. His message seemed to have sunken into her as she blinked a couple of times and swallowed.

Carefully, she replied, "Excuse me?" Neji's sudden statement left her hanging and she really needed to confirm if what she heard was true.

"I need you," he repeated, this time much more slowly.

Her eyes were rounding into saucers. Tenten was looking at him as though he crawled out from her ramen bowl and dived back in, only to have crawled out again. It made no sense at all. "Uh-huh…" She mumbled under her breath. Setting her ramen bowl aside, she gazed back at him directly. "Neji if you want another training session, all you have to do–"

"It's not about another training session," came his firm reply.

She heard Gai and Lee gasped, but she didn't pay them any attention. "What is it about then?"

"I…" Neji took back his hand and looked a way, clearly uncomfortable. Something warm, bubbly, fuzzy and slightly creepy was crawling from her intestines to her chest. She wished it wasn't the ramen. She could eat another bowl. But as she continued to study him, all thoughts of noodles in specially flavored broth dissolved in her mind. The usual stoic teammate was – dare she think of it? – appearing to be flustered. From Tenten's view, a slight red tinge was marring his cheeks. She felt her own cheeks reddening as well. What was happening?

"Neji…"

But whatever Tenten was to say was cut off by Maito Gai's extreme exclamation for the power of the his student's Springtime of Youth, complete with waterfalls, sunset backgrounds, and shiny gliterry multi-colored confetti that appeared out of nowhere. Tenten gawked. Neji looked at him warily. Lee joined their sensei.

"Rejoice, Lee," Gai proclaimed, sending out sparkles and gold dusts as he did so, "for your teammates are basking on the greatness of the ignited flames of their hearts! Rejoice, for the Springtime of Youth is upon them!"

"It has?" Tenten cocked her head at one side.

"It has!" Lee pumped his fists to the air for emphasis.

"It has not," said Neji firmly, and then turning his attention back to the only female of the group. "There is something I need you to help me with, something only you can do."

A manly gasp escaped their sensei's mouth as Neji's words reverberated to the core of his being. "He yearns for her, and yet he denies," he announced.

"I deny?" asked Neji, beginning to be confused.

"You deny!" cried Lee, staring at his male teammate with an uncharacteristic emotion that Neji had no intention of naming.

"Wait, I'm confused," blurted Tenten, "what exactly is he denying?"

Gai fiery disposition was suddenly focused on Tenten, and she watched as her sensei posed theatrically for his little speech. "His admiration for you, for the beautiful buttercup that is and only is you!" he replied passionately, a myriad of rose petals fluttering about to prove his point.

Tenten watched the scene with wide-eyed with fright. Lee watched with utmost admiration. Neji just glared. The shop owner was worried about the cleaning.

"Behold! Your long hours of zealous training had captured the eyes of our young prodigy! He is awed, transfixed, by the sheer simplicity you possess, my little sunflower—"

"I thought she's a buttercup…" muttered Lee.

Gai paused for a moment. "Point taken…" There was a proverbial ping as he flashed his signature thumbs-up to his attentive student, who returned the gesture. The shop owner did not know what to think anymore.

"Moving on! He is awed, transfixed, by the sheer simplicity you possess, my little buttercup slash sunflower – a creature unlike any other, the rose in the garden of thorns, the oasis in the desert, the dog in the manger, the needle in the hay stack! Your warmth and sunshiny smiles have melted the carefully placed icebergs of his heart and turned it to an ocean of pure Hyuuga goop over the flaming heat of the Springtime of Youth!"

Translation: Neji is in love with Tenten.

There was a sharp intake of breath coming from Lee. Frankly, he appeared to be scandalized.

On the other hand, Neji frowned. "I can't deny those." The three, and even the shop owner, had mixed emotions of shock, surprise, and happiness. Realizing that, Neji glared at his finest. "I've never said them in the first place."

"Alas, my youthful lad," said Gai. "You don't need words to speak. You don't need eyes to see. You don't need ears to hear etc etc. Senses make the world easier, but they do not make the world go 'round."

Lee whirled about, and beamed at his sensei, profoundly inspired by the words of wisdom related to them moments just by. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Tenten rubbed her forehead, readied herself by burying her face in her cupped hands. "Oh god, here we go again…"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And thus, the hug fest ensued complete with sunset, waterworks and all those jazz. Tenten briefly heard Neji explaining to the shop owner that it was all genjutsu work so he does not have to worry about cleaning. Meanwhile, Tenten just contemplated on her little misery. Being assigned to Team Gai had its perks – she had the opportunity to be grouped with three tough taijutsu specialist, she got to train with a clan genius, she got to use her precious weapons to the fullest in order to achieve her dreams, to name a few – but sometimes, it was just _too much_ _drama_.

Speaking about drama, she inclined her head towards their resident genius. "So, what exactly do you want _me_ to do?"

Said resident genius looked away and suddenly became fixated at studying the salt and pepper containers in front of him. Deliberately taking a deep, long breath, he finally answered, "It's about Hinata-sama."

Softly, he spoke to her about his younger cousin. He narrated how well he had been doing with his training with Hiashi, their clan leader, how well the results were, and how hopeless the heiress was with hers.

"It's not as if Hiashi-sama is not guiding her," he told Tenten, eyes still downcast. "And it's not as if she's not trying hard enough. It's just that…"

"She's weak," she supplied. Glumly, and almost reluctantly, Neji nodded. Tenten strayed her eyes away from his profile. Almost the whole Konoha had heard of Hinata's potential, and very few were impressed by it, particularly the members of her clan. Tenten allowed a pang of pity wash through her. It wasn't fair, really. Hinata tried her very best. If only someone could spend more time with her honing her skills. If only someone cared enough. If only… She let that thought carry along until she finally realized what Neji was intending for her to do.

"You want me to train with her, don't you?" Tenten watched as an uncharacteristic red stain Neji's face. He was also trying very hard to remain stone-face. She emitted a laugh. "You, my friend, are one very sweet cousin. That Naruto knock you up real good."

His blush deepened. "Tenten," he growled under his breath. Said teammate disregarded his half-meant warning and happily slurped her noodles. "So will you do it?" he asked, desperately wanting to know.

Tenten considered it for a while, before nodding. "Sure I guess. I'm not busy. Lee's with Gai-sensei, that's for sure. You're with your clan head. Speaking of which, how did you manage to get Hiashi-sama's approval?" Ten seconds went by and no answer. "Neji?" She shifted her gaze to him and found yet again that he was studying intently the salt and pepper containers before him.

And then, it clicked.

"You haven't asked him, haven't you?" Tenten guessed. She took his deepening frown and trademark 'Hn.' as a yes. Tenten could not control the tone of her voice from raising a few decibels. She puffed her breath indignantly. "Neji! You know we need his approval!"

At the sound of _we_, _his_ and _approval_, Gai broke from his sunset trance and grabbed her by the shoulders. "My little flower, how very thoughtful of you! Of course your sensei approves!" He gave her a thumbs-up, white teeth flashing to add to the dramatic effect.

Tenten could only roll her eyes. With as much gentleness as she could muster, she removed his hand from her shoulder and looked at him squarely. "Gai-sensei, remove the fields of flowers, green meadows, butterflies, sparkling water and what not from your head. Neji needs me to train his cousin."

"Oh?" Gai did not bother to hide his disappointment. The comical background behind him wilted, as well. The birds stopped chirping. The flowers lost their glow. The beautiful sunset exploded to a supernova of epic proportions that destroyed the fluttering rose petals.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Yes. And he hasn't asked his uncle's permission for it."

Hearing that tone of annoyance in her voice, Neji rose from his seat. He drew several bills from his wallet and tossed them on the counter unceremoniously. "You could always say no." Without a backward glance, he left the ramen stall leaving three very surprised individuals and one very happy shop owner for the tip.

"Now, what did I do?" Tenten grumbled, stabbing her chopsticks on her bowl, angry that their little talk left her noodles sodden and broth cold.

Gai shuddered, but answered her nonetheless. "Tenten, understand your teammate. Our little Neji is shy." His comment earned questioning glances, even from himself. "Er… Socially inept. And you know about his estranged relations with his family."

Tenten's mood further sank. The Hyuuga Clan Issues: Main and Branch; Hidden Clan Jutsus, Caged Bird Cursed Seal and what not. Dimly, she played her noodles, no longer interested in them. "But they're still his family."

"So are we," Lee answered all of the sudden, with his boyish quirk. The two stopped their activities, and focused their attention on the young Green Beast of Konoha. Lee just smiled at them. "We're his family too. Families help each other. And right now he needs you, Tenten."

For the first time in a long time, Tenten looked at Lee, really looked at him. She looked passed the bowl cut and bushy eyebrows, uniquely rounded eyes with their equally unique long lashes, skimpy green jumpsuit, and youthful grin; and realize what their sensei had been seeing since Day1.

Lee had the makings of a great ninja.

She chuckled at that thought. "I should be going," she said, rising from her seat. But before she left, she drew Lee into a fierce hug. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear, and felt iron arms clamped on her back, returning the hug. And she was the one who was supposed to knock sense into him. She threw Gai a smile too, who laughed and patted her head affectionately.

She drew back while she could, curtsied to the shop owner, and left the stall in that short order.

"You three are growing up," Gai remarked when the two of them were alone, eyes gazing fondly at nothing.

"Have we gotten stronger, sensei?" Lee seemed hopeful.

Gai's laugh was rather hearty. "Not just in strength Lee." In the near future, his little kids would be renowned as the finest shinobis of the village and bring back the glory to Konoha. That he was sure of. But as of today, they were still his little kids with individual issues, armful of dreams and kick-ass training.

* * *

><p>"Hey Neji, wait up!"<p>

Neji slowed his pace a bit, trying to seem angry and waited for her to catch up. A small smile grazed his lips when she stubbornly reached his side. They walked in silence, sandaled feet in symphony with the humming of beetles and cicadas residing on nearby trees.

As they passed over a bend, it was Tenten who first broke their silence. "I decided to help you with your clan leader," she said it in a rather cheery tone. Neji's reply was a half-smile but he said nothing.

The Hyuuga Compound was located at the far side of the village, a careful distance from the bustling streets of Konoha or any random pedestrian that might pass by. It was said that the famous clan also owned the vast area of green meadows and forestry surrounding the compound – owning that much of property signified the power and prestige of the members of the White-eyed Clan. They are, after all, the prided race of the village.

Not that Tenten cared about their wealth. Actually, she never cared about the Hyuuga Clan at all. When she was an Academy student and found out that they would have a Hyuuga in the class, someone from her class pointed out that all Hyuugas have those distinctive white eyes and infamous taijutsu passed down from generation to generation. They were Gods of Gods, creatures of another realm.

Tenten thought they were mutants.

And then she met Hyuuga Neji, and quite frankly she was fascinated by him. Not fascinated in the stalkerish, fangirly way that every girl in her class possessed (Like a virus, she would say). She didn't notice that his hair was not black, but a dark long brown accentuated with colors of chestnut and chocolate. She did not notice that his eyes were an intriguing color of milk with a bit of lavender in the mix, nor the way his blood vessels distend as his blood line limit is activated. She did not notice the wide forehead, the patriarchal arch of the nose, or the young lines of a strong jaw.

Nope, the first thing she noticed was the fluidity of his motions, the way his hands and feet gracefully coordinated to the style and art of the Gentle Fist, the way his punch landed perfectly on his opponent's chakra points that the poor guy was rushed to the hospital, screaming in agony.

It was then – right then and there – through the midst of chaos and giggling school girls, that Tenten realized that this guy, who had an attitude of ice block on a winter night, who blamed fate on every single ill-fated moment they have ever come across, who had more issues in life than she and Lee combined, was the Gods' answer to her only prayer.

Hyuuga Neji was the one person chosen by destiny to fulfill her life-long dream in becoming a kunoichi like her idol, Tsunade-sama.

And screw destiny, she became his sparring partner!

So she made it a point to make their genin life smooth sailing. She woke up two hours before their training so she could polish her beloved weapons and be on-time, all the time, for every sparring session they have. She endured his cold personality and his ever silent attitude. She chucked several kunais, senbons, katanas, broken pieces of wood, and almost anything at his ravaging fangirls who manage to find their secluded training spot. She supported his comments, calmed Lee and Gai-sensei when they go on hyper mode, and allowed herself to become his personal punching bag all for the sake of her dream.

Eventually, her whole life revolved around Neji. She wondered how she could help his training, when was it convenient for him to train with her, what technique she could use to speed up his improvements. She briefly recalled reprimanding Lee for continuing with his one-sided rivalry with Neji. Neji was cool. He was a genius and she was very lucky to have the opportunity to train with him. Lee had no chance against him.

And then one day Naruto beat the crap out of Neji.

She was surprised. Neji was great. Neji was at the top of their class. Neji was a genius. Naruto was nobody, a dead last, a loser; and he won. Against Neji. The guy she put her bet on, the guy she spent numerous hours of her teenage life with training hard core to perfect his skill was beaten by another guy who was beneath her. Some months later, Neji came home with a gapping whole near his heart.

That night, Tenten had an epiphany. She realized that despite the fact she helped this person master his special move, she ultimately failed him. She should not be honing her skills to improve his. She should be honing her skills to _surpass_ his. That was how their relationship should be. If she was his personal punching bag, then he was her personal dart board. And Hyuuga Neji had no right to comment on that.

So that night, Tenten kneeled before her bed and prayed. She prayed that Hyuuga Neji was allowed to live. She promised that if he survived, she would make it a point to not let him intimidate her ever again, that she would never put up or encourage his arrogance, and that she would only call him a genius once or twice a week. She also swore to smack his ungrateful smirk off his face and rebuke his cocky personality, and also to check on his severely deteriorating social life, which in fact was not so far from hers. That and she would be much nicer to Lee and whoever loser they might come across with.

Miraculously, Neji lived and Tenten was happy because she got to be his sparring partner again. Her happiness, however, was short lived as Hyuuga Hiashi, his uncle and clan head, took interest of his prodigious talents and willed Neji away from their little training spot so he could perfect the Gentle Fist Style. She was sad, sure, because Hiashi was taking away her destiny. But she was also happy for Neji. He was finally taken noticed by the Main House, no matter how he vehemently denies it, and it was also a baby-step towards the unification of the Hyuuga clan.

Their parting also allowed her to focus on herself and do power-ups with Gai-sensei and Lee. Even Neji noted the slight increase in her stamina and speed.

So the point was if agreeing to his little plan his was a way of thank you for all the things she realized because of him, then sure, she'd do it any day.

She owed him that at least.

"We're here." She jumped when she heard Neji's gentle voice. After quick introduction to the fellow Branch member guarding the gate, they entered and Tenten gasped at the splendor of the Hyuuga estate.

The compound was structured to be simple and elegant way. Before her was a courtyard that expanded at least ten times more than her tiny apartment. Neji promptly ignored her open-mouthed surprise and hailed her inside. The floorings were made of expensive wooden planks, smooth and polished under her feet. Shoji screens divided each room, and Tenten caught several displays of candle-lighted shadows behind those rice paper doors. The roofs were tiled with blue ceramics that would have cost more than her life savings.

Tried as she might, she could not control her wide-eyed reaction. She knew the Hyuugas were well-off but this was just plain rich. While she continued to be awed by the man-made fish pond, Neji briefly announced their presence to another Hyuuga. They were asked to stay outside while waiting for the Hyuuga Hiashi presence.

Once again, it was she who began the conversation, "Your house is very quiet," she said under her breath. "No wonder you grew up silent." Neji gave her a sideways long glance and shrugged.

She was about to say another quirky reply, when the shoji screens opened. At that moment, she felt a powerful presence on that porch, so powerful that the koi fishes swam away from her. The sense of that power was palpable, and Tenten looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man, probably somewhere in his mid-thirties, raking her squat position with sharp white eyes. She quickly scrambled to a stand and felt Neji tensed up beside her.

"Hiashi-sama," he acknowledged his uncle with a bow, eyes downcast to the floor.

Hiashi, in all his glory, offered a curt nod to his nephew. "Neji," she heard him say, in the deep baritone voice that sent her goose bumps. Tenten honestly could not tell where his eyes were pointing at. "What brings you to this side of the compound?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Neji still did not raise his head. Jaw clenched, he carefully replied, "This is Tenten she's my… Well, we're…"

In all her time with him, Tenten had never seen Neji so tongue tied. Empathy overcoming her commonsense, she placed her best foot forward and offered her right hand to the Hyuuga clan leader with a sunshiny smile. "I'm Tenten and I'm your nephew's sparring partner."

Her sunshiny smile soon left, when the man – no, the famous leader of the most powerful clan of their village, snapped his head to her direction, eyebrows raised and eyes scrutinizing her very being from head to foot. Realizing the mistake she made, she dropped her hand, retraced her step, and bowed down.

Tenten was amazed by the effrontery of this man, and the impact of his presence to her scattered wits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahaha… Didn't want to make Tenten a ditzy girl back there but I want to emphasize on the awesomeness that is Hyuuga Hiashi. If you have time, please review. Your comments are loved. ^_^


	2. To Whom It May Concern

**A/N: **Hey there! Here's a new chapter. I'll try to keep my schedule of updating every week. Comments are welcome.

About **LimeyFruit's** question on NejiTen, idk ^^;, I may have to drop a few hints, but I don't want to make it an official NejiTen fanfic. I tend to focus on the pairing rather than the plot at times and I don't want that to happen. There will be moments, I assure you. There will be moments, but don't expect Guy-sensei's Springtime of Youth. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: To Whom It May Concern<strong>

To say that it was awkward to sit in the same room as Hyuuga Hiashi was an absolute understatement.

She had seen him on various occasions, particularly during village festivities and gatherings. She had always regarded him as a powerful man.

He had an air of aristocracy about him, by the way he moved, the way projected, the way he carried his clothes as if they weighted nothing, the way his subordinates would cower awhile before reluctantly meeting gazes with those endless depths of white.

They were eyes of a predator, she thought, watching her under his gaze. Like a predator, he would observe his prey, letting her play on his palms, allow her to feel courageous and daring, in control in a way. But if she makes that one big mistake, he would crush her mercilessly without a second thought.

A mighty lion, she deduced before smiling to herself, a mighty lion protecting his den. And beside her was his little adopted cub.

Oh well, she was dragon. As long as she doesn't touch the ground, he wouldn't reach her.

The drawing room they were in was as simple and as elegant as the house's structure. The color schemes were still the same: a careful combination of black, blue, and white. The only notable decoration of the room was the birds of paradise patterns on the rice paper walls, mystical eyes probing and persuading; somehow obligating her to share her secrets to their master.

"You have a very nice house," she said good-naturedly, taking a sip of tea offered moments ago.

The man did not smile, did not move his head, nor made any attempt to do so. He altogether ignored her statement and perhaps even her presence as he directed his words to Neji, "I hope this will be quick. I had a long day and I wish to retire early."

A normal person would have cringed and begged the earth to swallow her whole. But several years of exposure under Neji's stern attitude and the Dynamic Duo's youthful antics had stretched Tenten's tolerance to a considerably high level. She could not have been more thankful of being assigned to Team Guy.

She set down her cup then flashed Neji a reassuring smile, and gestured him to explain their purpose so it could be done quickly.

Neji did not need any more encouragement. "It's about Hinata-sama."

Hiashi made an acknowledging sound at the back of his throat. "What of her?"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Neji continued, "I am concerned about the progress of her training. She seemed to be overexerting herself these past few weeks. Tenten, here." She bowed which was again ignored. "Tenten has been assigned by the Lady Hokage to plan for our team's training exercises schedule. I believe that her expertise could be some sort of use for Hinata-sama."

Hiashi folded his arms and slid them inside his kimono sleeves, a regal and gallant posture if Tenten ever saw one. "Is that all?"

Neji stiffened, his jaw tightening. "I would also like for Tenten to train Hinata-sama."

"She has been sparring with me for quite some time now," he immediately supplied, wanting to avoid an uncomfortable silence from filling the room, "and has helped me sharpen my techniques. I have trust in Tenten's skills, both as a teammate and as a partner."

Neji had envisioned this scene in a hundred of ways—from fits of anger to words of gratitude. But the man before them did not grant any of those reactions to them. His only offering was that of cold indifference.

"I repeat, is that all?" His lack of concern was disconcerting. It wasn't just in his face; it was also in the manner of his speech and tone of his voice. Seeing that his little treatment had rendered the other occupants hushed, Hiashi attacked once again. "Neji?"

"Yes sir?" Neji went rigid, back straighter and head bent lower.

"You are aware that should you have any concerns regarding Hinata, you should present them to her jounin instructor, Yuuhi Kurenai, are you not?"

"I… I am… Sir."

"Knowing that, you have wasted my time." Already finished with his point, Hiashi moved to stand, but this time, it was Tenten who called his attention.

Neji inwardly cringed when Hiashi's attention was diverted to his teammate. Hiashi was ruthless. And Tenten, for all her good will and determination, would not stand a chance against him. He prayed to his father to send some divine intervention.

A hush fell, and they all waited for what Tenten would like to say.

Taking a long, deep, much needed breath, she willed her vocal cords to vibrate. "We… understand your situation with your daughter. And we are aware that she is not up to your expectations." It was hard to speak when she talking eye-to-eye to a man who seemed to be fancying her as dinner's appetizer—or midnight snack. She focused her eyes on his nose instead. "It's just that… Hinata is your daughter."

At her last word, the mighty lion's attention snapped back to her with such intensity that the hairs at the back of her stood up. She ignored the tempting drive to shudder.

"She's your daughter," she repeated, slower this time. "And it is only important that we ask for your permission first before anyone else's. So there…"

"I see," Hiashi said; eyes still impassive.

For a few minutes, they sat there with his eyes pinning her under his observation. Tenten was silently imagining that the Byakugan had powers other than its see-through ability. She was half-expecting to shrivel into nothingness or turning into a puddle of mush. Or simply just die.

Finally, Hiashi smirked that arrogant smirk Tenten vowed to erase out of this world, and asked, "What makes you think _you_ can change her, then?"

The question reverberated in the entire room, demanding her silence than her answer, but there was something in the way he spoke that reminded him of Neji from a few months ago. He was cold and angry not because he is, but because it was how he was expected to be. Also there was a tiny hint of gentleness in the way he said it, as though he was afraid to entrust his daughter to another person.

For the first time since she had stepped foot in his household, Tenten met her eyes with his, no longer afraid. "I'm not here to prove anything sir. I'm here to help your daughter. And we humbly ask for your permission." Tenten touched her forehead to the tatami floors, bowing with respect as this man had silently demanded from the very beginning, and was glad that Neji did the same.

"It is also my request, Hiashi-sama," she heard Neji say.

Hiashi considered them for a long passing moment, until Hiashi broke into a mutable sigh. "Very well, if you demand my approval that much, I shall grant it. You shall, of course, be compensated well."

"Oh that's another matter. I'm doing this for free," Tenten made known, ignoring the exchange of glances between the relatives. "Consider it as a thank you gift for all the times your nephew has been a good teammate."

He viewed her in menacing calculation. "If that is what you wish. I trust there is nothing left to discuss." His nephew nodded curtly. He moved to stand, and the two teenagers staggered a bit to do the same, tension getting ahead of them. He acknowledged them briefly, and upon reaching the rice paper doors, he added over his shoulder, voice stern and cold, "Should you wish to drop on this proposition, feel free to do so anytime."

Tenten's reply was her sunshiny smile. "Your concern for my well being is flattering, sir." He raised his eyebrows in a way that starkly reminded her of Neji and left the room shortly afterwards.

When they were sure he was at a sensible distance away, the two sat back down and expelled the tension they had endured. Neji poured her a cup of tea which she drunk in one gulp.

"Your uncle," Tenten started, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "He's _something_."

"I know." Neji admitted with a small chuckle. "You handled him well though."

Tenten snorted a thank you then changed the topic. "So, you didn't tell me about Kurenai-sensei."

"There was nothing to tell." Neji stood up, and offered his hand to hers. "We still need to talk to Hinata-sama."

She nodded and accepted his outstretched hand and got up. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Comparing Hinata to her father was like comparing a mountain lion to a day-old kitten. They belonged to the same specie but the similarity stops there.<p>

Unlike most the Hyuugas Tenten had seen, Hinata did not possess the same chestnut hair. Its color was a deep dark blue with traces of violet that reminded Tenten of fresh eggplants down on Konoha's supermarket, extending to some fringes that covered her forehead. She had that milky complexion most girls would overdose glutathione-containing products to have, a pair of winged eyebrows over featureless white eyes tinged with lavender, a small nose and pale dry lips—all framed by a heart-shape face.

Tenten wondered how in the world could this girl be associated with a tyrant, almost emotionless iceberg that was Hyuuga Hiashi. Tenten was sure if dinosaurs existed they would have Hiashi's personality.

There was only one explanation Tenten could think of: Hinata's mother must have been an angel, or a saint, or something in combination of both. Because frankly, anyone who could spawn a Hyuuga Hinata and still managed to live with a Hyuuga Hiashi is bound to be was a heavenly creature.

Period.

In contrast to the bloodcurdling ennui they have to endure with her father, Hinata's surprise over their proposition was starkly new. The young heiress blinked rapidly, cheeks flaring a reddish hue, and nearly dropped the teapot she had been holding if Neji did not caught it in time.

"Y-you want to train me?" Hinata did not make an effort to hide her shock, and politely thanked her cousin for catching her teapot.

"It's your cousin's idea." She playfully poked Neji's side with an elbow.

Neji coughed discretely but said nothing.

"W-Why?" she asked, barely audible, almost to herself than to the other occupants of the room.

Tenten scratched her head. "Do I need a reason to help someone?"

Hinata shook her head in a reply. "I-I guess not." Setting the teapot aside, she added suddenly. "W-what if I said no?"

"Why not?" Tenten asked, three-fourths confused and one-fourth interested.

Hinata started with her habit of playing with her fingers and staring down on the floor. She must be doing it to hide her embarrassment. Well, growing up with a dinosaur/mountain lion for a father, who could blame her.

"You see…" Hinata started, twirling with her fingers and making nonsensical patterns, eyes fixed on anything besides hers and Neji's. "I don't want to disappoint you… I'm not as good as my cousin."

She knew that the Hyuuga heiress was the shy type, but _this_ was bordering on introversion and leaning on depressive personality disorder. Hiashi was a man to be feared, sure, but for all his mightiness and austerity, his eldest daughter looked like a lost little kitten in the den of lions.

_The poor girl_, Tenten thought, extending her hands to cup the young girl's face to raise those featureless eyes to hers. "You know, sweetie, I sincerely doubt any one in this household will ever be your cousin. Your cousin is like a one in a billion shuriken in a field of kunais. It will be a very long time before we might find someone or something akin to your cousin. And thank the Lord for that." She could feel Neji glaring daggers at her back for her last statement. She wisely ignored it. "As for disappointing me, that's my job to know. Don't sweat on it. What I want you to do is to think for yourself, because you matter. _You_ matter the most."

Bringing her hands down and returning to the acceptable distance between host and guest, Tenten waited for Hinata's answer. The seconds ticked into minutes but still Hinata remained wordless. Growing impatient, she poked Neji's side, this time a bit rougher, reminding him that _he_ was and _is_ the mastermind of this plan.

Neji gave her a scowl that would have sent any ninja not belonging to Team Guy filing papers to change his citizenship, but understood what he had to do. "She's good. Tenten's good," Neji said with much conviction and sincerity he could muster. "You can trust her."

Tenten observed one cousin then the other, unsure if there was something being passed on in their eye-to-eye connection. Whatever it was, it appeared to have worked.

"I-I guess it would be a good idea…" was Hinata's whispered approval.

"So that's a yes?" Tenten was glad she let Neji handled the final talk.

Hinata nodded weakly, and Tenten grinned as she hugged her. Behind her, Neji had a tiny smile kicking at the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p>After promising to drop by tomorrow and making sure that Hinata would not backed out, the two went out of the compound at last and ventured to the direction of Tenten's home. The walk to her apartment was quiet, but it wasn't awful. It was a peaceful kind of silence they both enjoyed. And for that, no one broke their silence.<p>

When they reach their destination, it was Neji who first spoke. "Tenten." She looked up, waiting for him to continue. "I'll come for you at eight thirty." He looked like he was about to say something else, but his face grew blank, and disappeared without another word.

Tenten, wise to the Hyuuga-Neji language, shrugged and turned the key to its lock. When Neji was ready, he would say whatever it was to her.*

Tenten's apartment vastly resembled a shoebox. All you need is one step to get to another room. The kitchen – it just had to be considering it had a sink and cupboard – stood just one foot away, fixed on her right wall. The sink was empty of dirty dishes – she barely uses them, preferring to buy homemade food from the old lady across the street – and the cupboards were filled with anything labeled canned or instant. She never bought a fridge; she had no need for it.

Two feet adjacent to her kitchen was the bathroom door, the second largest room in her pad. It was about half the size of her room, devoid of any feminine fripperies most girls in her age have and it had a bathtub installed where she could take a dip after a long day. Whenever she woke up late, she used the shower.

The dining room/living room/bedroom occupied the largest space. She had a closet where she kept everything – her clothes, her scrolls, her back pack, important documents, and her TV. In the event that she had visitors, she brings out the TV into the light and places the center table inside the room. The center table also serves as the dining table. When they are gone, she brings the TV back inside the closet and kicks the center table to a corner in the room so she could lay her futon down.

In the days when she couldn't clean or had forgotten to store her weapons inside her scrolls, the walkway served as a temporary bedroom where she lays her futon and promptly plopped to sleep.

It also has a small but beautiful veranda where she could spend her nights gazing at the slumbering Konoha.

She could afford a much bigger one considering how well her missions were giving her, but she loved this place. It was close to various distinguishable landmarks such as the supermarket, the hospital, the Hokage building. It was also rather cheap—a definite plus on her part! She mainly uses her money to buy more and more weapons, anyway. It had been her home since her Academy days, and she could not ask for more.

Looking at the empty shoebox that was her apartment, she smiled.

There were moments when she felt utterly contented with what she had. This was one of those moments.

Dropping her backpack, she sighed. She needed a bath before going to bed.

* * *

><p>Neji returned within minutes into the compound, smiling politely to Takamichi, the Hyuuga that had been guarding the gate that evening.<p>

To most of the Branch family, Neji was a true genius, a knight in shining armor, a hero – the boy who defying fate and was called forth by the Heavens to save them from theirs. When the news traveled that he was chosen to be trained personally by the clan leader, they rejoiced, whispering words of encouragement and patting him on the back in empty hallways. It was a sign of change, a symbol of hope that perhaps one day the Branch house could be freed from the cursed mark on their foreheads, if not the current members then for the future members to come.

As he reached the clearing to the Branch's House division, he was met a member of the Main House, Hyuuga Hiruma. He was around Neji's age, with the same characteristic featureless eyes and brown hair.

He greeted him with respect, bowing down as dictated by custom.

Hiruma's response was Gentle Fist strike to the stomach, which was followed by another and another. Apparently, Hiruma-sama had learned of Neji's suggestion on Hinata-sama's training, and he wasn't very happy about it.

To most of the Main family, Neji was a sore excuse of a shinobi, trying-to-defy-his-destiny crap and suck his way up into the Main House. When the news traveled that he was chosen to be trained personally by the clan leader, they resented him and made it a point to show him how much every time. Their favorite pastime was slaving Neji with odd sorts of chores while they scoffed and sneered over his whole person within hearing range.

Because Hiruma was from the Main House, the Branch members stood by their rooms and allowed their hero to be persecuted before them. They never attempted to stop such atrocity. They were, after all, Branch members.

Going against the Main House _is_ a sin.

And so they stayed into their rooms, eyes either downcast or closed, and listened through rice paper doors as insults and groans fly about. Some had the courtesy of shutting their doors, turning their back on the awful scene.

Neji took it, word per word, blow by blow.

He never hit back. Never again would he raise his fist to the Main House.

_Never again._

When he seemed to have taken his fill, Hiruma let him slid to the floor and grabbed a handful of his hair. "Get this to your head, dog, you will never be _one_ of us. _Never_," he grounded intently that droplets of spit rained on Neji's face. He released his hold on Neji and went back to _his_ side of the house.

Looking at the slow opening of shoji doors, he frowned.

There were moments when he felt utterly disappointed with what he had. This was one of those moments.

Wiping his face with his sleeve, he sighed. He needed a bath before going to bed.

* * *

><p>By the time he had finished scrubbing off and assessing the extent of his injuries, it was already passed his bedtime. Not that he minded. He was used to sleeping late, but Hiashi-sama wanted him to have a complete rest. Tomorrow's training was inside the compound, and he had to be ready. Gathering his things, wincing because his muscles felt raw, Neji slipped out of the bathhouse and met Hinata by the doorway.<p>

He bowed to her. "Was there something you wanted, Hinata-sama?"

"N-Neji-niichan," she greeted, fidgeting on what seemed to be a tiny circular ointment container. "H-here." She offered it to him. Neji caught a whiff of citrus and assorted herbs from it. He did not need to look in her eyes.

She knew.

His hand involuntarily clenched on his sides before accepting the ointment. There were two words he wanted to say to his cousin, but he couldn't seem to find the nerve to tell her. Ironic, considering he was assigned to very gutsy ninja who was oblivious to the terms reservation and moderation.

As her gift was raised from her grasps, she lowered her hand and looked away. "T-Thank you," she said shyly, biting her lower lip to suppress a quiver.

_I should be thanking you, _he thought, but never said aloud. _And I should also be apologizing._

"I-I need to go back now," Hinata whispered before he could say his words, and running to the other side of the house.

Neji stood back, eyes following her retreating form, and sighed.

_Someday soon._

* * *

><p>* It's not "I love you" okay? Just making it clear for everybody.<p>

Review and give love to the battered Neji-kun! ^_^ He needs love.

**Target date of update:** Thursday next week (Philippine Time)

_08/11/11: Fixed His Response according to Franny Mika. ^_^_


	3. The Den of Lions

**AN: **Thank you for those who read Chapter 2. Special thanks and kisses goes to **LimeyFruit**, **YukixShuu**, **jenijeni**, **Final** **Fairy**, **Glitterthorn**, **Fatima**, **darkstardragon432**, **mayaoneechan13**, and **Franny** **Mika**. It makes me happy knowing that people are concerned with the progress of the story.

As I have stated before, I won't make it a NejiTen fic. I'm a fan of the pairing myself, but romance diverts me from plot. I'm sorry if that'd disappointing. I do promise to at least drop a few hints every chapter to appease your romantic souls. Other than that, please don't expect flowers, butterflies, or Guy-sensei's colorful Springtime of Youth.

I did made a NejiTen oneshot called _Mission: Reverse NejiTen_. Feel free to read it anytime. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: The Den of Lions<strong>

When Neji says he'd come for her at eight thirty, he meant that he'd be at her doorstep at exactly eight thirty.

So at precisely eight twenty nine, Tenten was waiting at her side of the door, counting down the seconds til the second hand hit the thirty-minute mark. She had eaten her breakfast, polished all her precious weapons for the day, stored them away inside her scrolls, and made sure she brought all her needed materials for today's training.

She was excited.

She was so excited that when the clock strike eight thirty, she opened the door just in time Neji was about to knock on it. Her teammate wore a puzzled expression, before brushing it aside with his customary smirk.

"I trust you're ready to go?" He angled his head meaningfully on her backpack—his mistake.

She turned an inquisitive eye on the purplish spot over his cheekbone. "What happened to you?" Before she could stop herself, her hand crept up, running her thumb over it.

Neji drew back as if he had been struck. Looking away, he replied, "Training for endurance." It was the truth, or at least half of it.

Tenten knew he was hiding something – spending most of her time with him had made her think as such – but she never pressed her point. Neji would tell it to her when he was ready.

"Well then, don't train so hard. I don't like it," was her ending comment, stepping towards the other side and locking her door.

Mutely, she allowed him to lead her back into the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

><p>Hinata met them at the entrance, almost stumbling from the nerves. She stammered a greeting as usual, and led the way to where the training was supposed to progress.<p>

By the time they have arrived at the designated area, a handful of Hyuuga members were assembled on the training field; their greetings sharp and formal. The three took their place near the porch, mindful of the probing evaluation of the clan members.

Tenten raised an inquisitive brow. "The whole Main House is present?"

"No." Neji's eyes remained on the empty field. "They're spectators."

"Why are they here if they're not training?"

"That's because…" Hinata mumbled beside her. "Y-You're here, Tenten-san."

"Oh so this is the much talked about Tenten-_san_,"said a haughty voice. Tenten turned to see a young man garbed in a dark kimono standing a few feet away, watching her under a contemptuous pair of white eyes. His high forehead was creased in scrutiny; chiseled nose lifted in a haughty fashion.

Tenten inwardly rolled her eyes. Great… Another conceited Hyuuga…

"H-Hiruma-niisan." She heard Hinata squeak, as she bowed down. Neji did the same thing. Tenten just spared him a smile. She wasn't part of the family so pleasantries and niceties were never required for her. For that she was glad.

Really, _really_ glad.

"He's my second cousin," Hinata explained in a soft voice. "His father is my father's cousin."

Honestly, Tenten considered it unnecessary to know that little information but seeing as Hinata made it an effort to introduce this outwardly smug and self-assured relative, she dipped her head in a slight bow. "Nice to meet you."

Hiruma did not return the gesture. Instead, his eyes raked her from head to foot, in a manner that made Tenten twitched. "She seems…" He pinned Tenten under his inquisitive gaze, before adding, "_Adequate_."

The word was very innocent, even the manner by which he uttered the word devoid of mockery or dispute, and yet she felt the exact opposite. "From what clan are you from?" he asked.

But before she could answer, someone from the gathered crowd announced Hiashi's arrival. She was glad for the interruption. Already, the Hiruma looked positively whipped. He paled instantly at the sight of their clan leader.

She couldn't restrain a sudden smile. "Good morning, Hiashi-sama," she beamed her greeting.

If Tenten squinted, she could see Hiashi's mouth twitched at the corners. "Good morning." Almost against his will, he added, "And to all of you as well." The consensus muffled their response, quite unsure and slightly confused on the greeting. Hiashi cleared his throat before anything was further said. "Hanabi?"

"I'm here Father…"

The girl in question was, as Tenten would have described it, the female version of Hyuuga Neji minus the jaw. Hanabi reached as high as her father's hip; her long hair that reached about the shoulder level remained free and unbound. Although she was reserve and silent, she shared the same air of confidence her father carried around with him.

"Who's she?" Tenten muttered to Neji.

Neji whispered back, "Hinata-sama's younger sister."

"Hi, I'm Tenten. I'll be training your sister. It's a pleasure to meet you," Tenten said, smiling. The young girl smiled shyly back, before turning her attention back to her father.

"Hanabi, demonstrate to us the Empty Palm Strike."

"Yes father," the young girl said, taking a stand on the center of the field.

"H-Hanabi is to hit a bull's-eye mark on the target over there." Hinata pointed at square piece on top of a huge boulder at the left side of the courtyard.

Hanabi closed her eyes for a moment; then triggered her bloodline limit through her eyes. Channeling most of her chakra in her left palm, delivered a gentle thrust and an invisible air current torpedoed into its designated target. Her attack left a dead center mark.

Tenten was sure she was at least twelve feet away from Hanabi and twenty from the target board, but she felt it. She felt the intensity all throughout her body. Tenten let out a whistle of approval. A few members clapped their hands as well.

"Surprised, Tenten-_san_?" Hiruma asked, adding the honorific like an insult.

"Coming from a Hyuuga, never," she countered smartly and proceeded to congratulate Hanabi. The young girl blushed and mumbled a thank you, looked at the ground as she did so. She took the empty side near her sister and did not raise her head ever since. Tenten glanced at Neji. "You know, she has your looks and Hinata's attitude. I like this girl already."

Neji had that one-sided smile in place and was about to reply but Hiashi hailed him to the training spot. Face fixed with concentration he trudged to the center and prepared his stance. Hiashi cut him short.

"What happened to your face?"

Neji held himself ramrod straight, unconsciously running a hand on his bruise. "It's a…"

"Training for endurance," was Tenten's quirky reply. Neji could never have been happy for his teammates' interference. He sent a silent thank you to her direction.

Hiashi glanced at Tenten then at his nephew. When the two did not bother to elaborate, he sighed and signed Neji to start.

Neji nodded and closed his eye for a minute. The east wind blew its gusts, sending a few leaves dancing away from their mother branch. Opening his eyes, bloodline limit activated, he poised and strike, propelling a spiral of leaves with his blow. This time, the target together with its frame was blown away with the intensity of his hit. Someone from the Hyuuga clan replaced the target practice with a new one.

Cool, Tenten thought, wordlessly proud of her teammate.

"Very well done, Neji," Hiashi praised him. Neji moved his head for a bow but said nothing. Tenten heard Hiruma sneer. Hiashi must have too, because his next words were directed at him, "Is there something you find displeasing, Hiruma?"

"You give your compliments far too willingly, Hiashi-sama. Anyone in this courtyard could do it."

Tenten frowned. _Now wait just a minute… _There was a tone in his voice that reminded her of a certain teammate's cocky remark to her other teammate. Tenten had this sudden urge to box his ears, or skewer him with a kunai, or gorge his beloved eyes out of their sockets. Her hand was itching for a kunai. Sensing that, Neji went to her side and grasp her arm before she could get them both into trouble.

"Would you mind?" Hiashi willed him for a demonstration.

Hiruma obliged and jumped to the center. White eyes activated, he delivered his attack without another word. His strike did not hit the center; rather it chipped the lower left portion of the target and buried most of its force on boulder. He whipped at Hiashi; that conceited smirk adorning his lips.

"Good." Hiashi sounded rather unimpressed. "But your aim was off." Hiruma grunted, and went back to his spot. Turning his attention to Tenten, he inclined his head to look down at her. "I believe I shall be leaving Hinata's training to you."

"Great," Tenten chirped, settling her backpack on the empty space beside her and rummaging for her scroll and ink and brush. "Do you mind if I write this down?" she asked Hiashi, who answered with a shake of head. "Thanks!" Tenten expected Hiashi to leave then.

He didn't. "We shall be at the sparring room should you wish to join us. Hinata knows the way," was Hiashi's additional remark.

"Mmkay…" she muttered under her breath, digging a bit more to fish out her buried brush. Out of the corner of her eye, Hiashi and his flock of Hyuugas did not move from their spots. Staring up, she blinked a couple of times and asked, "Yes?"

They did not speak, just stared at her. It made her suddenly uncomfortable to be the object of their fascination. And then, she remembered Hinata's earlier remark.

"_That's because… Y-you're here, Tenten-san."_

She could feel their growing interest. Such blatant creatures; this time, Tenten did roll her eyes heavenward, and fish out her defiant brush. "You can start now, Hinata."

Hinata piped an affirmation under her throat and run to the center of the field, with Tenten cheering on the background. Taking a long, deep breath, she formed the seal to turn on her bloodline limit. Then, doing exactly what she had observed, she thrust her palm out and aimed at the target board.

The board didn't flinch.

She had not executed the technique properly.

_Again_.

"You had _no_ aim, Hinata-sama," chided Hiruma. "Or was it you did not strike at all?"

Hinata visibly flinched but said nothing as Hiruma continued to laugh at her. Her clansmen seemed to be in the same thought, shaking their head at her recent failure and debating on what went wrong with her move.

Her father was displeased with her, no doubt; she could see him walking out of the scene with a heavy sigh. Even Hanabi seemed mildly disappointed, following her father and refusing to give a glimpse at her sister. She'd hate to disappoint her cousin too. Neji encouraged his teammate to train her and for her first appearance, she failed their test. Biting her lower lip, she took a step away from the center.

"Wait," Tenten called out all of the sudden. That single command had the area deadly quiet. Hiruma's laugh broke off; the Hyuugas ceasing their whispers. Even Hiashi paused for a moment, halting Hanabi and Neji as well, before resuming his confident stride.

When Tenten was done writing down, she hit a kunai on a nearby branch which caused a few leaves to fall out. "Try again, Hinata."

"B-but… w-what if I don't hit it—"

"I didn't asked you to hit it. I asked you to try again," Tenten blithely said. "Try again, Hinata."

Hinata did not have any idea why, but did as she was told. The fluttering leaves quivered violently with her blow, but she still failed to hit her mark. She hung her head in defeat and muttered strings of apologies.

Hiruma scoffed. "You don't know how to give up, don't you?" Getting up, he left them in that short order. The assemblage of Hyuugas had left as well, no longer interested.

Tenten ignored them, tapping her brush insolently on her cheek, before grinning at Hinata. With a careless shrug, she went to the girl's side and raised Hinata's arm without warning. Running her hands on that arm, she studied it intently, flexing and extending alternately, pinching the biceps and triceps, poking on her forearms several times before nodding her head as if done with her assessment.

"D-do you want me to try again?" Hinata inquired softly.

"Nope," Tenten replied directly, jotting down whatever she had learned. "You're not ready. There's no need to exhaust yourself. Come seat with me. I have a few things I want to know."

The few things turned out to be a game of twenty and more questions, with Hinata's eyebrows furrowing more than a couple of times. Tenten bombarded her with questions about her weight, her height, her diet, her food preferences, her exercise schedule, her hobbies, her ways of relaxation and the list goes on and on. They were cut off in the middle of their interview when a familiar Hyuuga named Ko announced that luncheon was served.

* * *

><p>Tenten opted to stay on the training grounds, alternately eating her packed lunch and frowning at her notes. It was where Hinata found her, bringing a tray of food in tow. When Tenten asked, she said her father had it prepared for her.<p>

Hinata presented before her the grandest lunch set she had ever seen in her life. They seemed to have wrung out of Neji her fondness for Chinese cuisine.

"Nice," remarked Tenten, mentally noting not to salivate. Still, even though this banquet was beyond appetizing, Tenten was not in any position to eat it. "I can't. Please send your father my regards."

"B-but I insist!" Hinata blurted out. "You'll be helping me. It's the least the family can do for your kindness."

Tenten was touched. "That's very sweet. Really, I appreciate the effort. But I can't. I'm on a special diet." Hinata gave her a pensive look. "You see, Guy-sensei has the whole team on a special diet, which we strictly have to abide to. It helps us to be in tip top shape. He doesn't look like it, but Guy-sensei's actually a registered nutritionist and dietician."

"I see…" It was sad to see that defeated expression on Hinata's face, but alas, her sensei's powers of persuasion and discipline got ahead of her conscience. It was accompanied by the almighty Nice Guy Pose and shiny teeth of doom. Her conscience had no chance of winning.

"But perhaps…" Hinata appeared slightly uncomfortable, not used with telling what she wanted, yet she voiced out her concern. "Perhaps, if you could produce for me a copy of your diet plan, I could give it to the cook so that she'd know what to prepare for you next time."

"There's no saying no to you, isn't there?" Tenten guessed. Hinata had every right to look away and blush. "I guessed not. Well, if you're really that determined, I have to yes. But on one condition."

"Condition?"

"You're gonna help me eat all that." Tenten eyed meaningfully at the platter of Chinese delicacies.

"I can't." Hinata smiled shyly. "I don't eat much."

Tenten held her under inquiry. "You're not one of those girls who skip meals just to get boys' attention, right?"

"No, that's not it," Hinata denied good-naturedly, "I-I don't want to throw it up after this afternoon's session, that's all." She ducked her head, ashamed at her revelation.

Tenten regarded the expression as cute. It vaguely reminded her of Neji; she didn't know why. "Want me to share to you a secret?" Hinata brightened at her suggestion and nodded. Smiling, Tenten continued, "Skipping or lessening your meals is never the solution. Since you worry about throwing up, you should practice finishing your plate exactly thirty minutes after you've started. Drink plenty of water afterwards to dump it down. It also helps if you cut down your carbs and anything heavy with seasonings." Tenten handed her the extra pair of chopsticks. "I'll let you drink all the water if you eat the roast beef."

Hinata took them. "O-only if you eat the jellyfish."

* * *

><p>Afternoon practice, according to Hinata, involved sparring sessions and then kata practice. It was in a dojo-type room that Hiashi offered. Since lunch had them both stuffed, Tenten delayed her sparring sessions until middle afternoon. In the meantime, Tenten observed her kata performance.<p>

Hinata had a bad habit of twisting on her toes than on her feet, giving her a greater opportunity to lose balance; it was a good posture for a ballerina, but never for a ninja. The arms and feet were straighter than the intended posture; her fingers were slightly wider apart. There was tenseness on the shoulders as well. Also, she seemed guarded that most of her strikes were edgeless.

_And her movements… _

"They're so…" Tenten scrunched her nose, trying to find the right term.

"Stiff," Neji completed the sentence; he had already finished his sparring session and was waiting for Hiashi to call him for his kata practice. Tenten encouraged him—with a kunai and threats of quality time with Lee and Guy-sensei—to watch while waiting. She also required him to voice out his opinions every once in a while. "Structured," he carefully added; Hinata was taking time executing the posture correctly. Following his observation, he drew his attention back to her, his eyes hard. "Overly agitated too."

"Did she get all the movements right?" Tenten asked all of the sudden.

It took Neji a while to reply. "Well, yes. Her reaction time is slow, but all her movements are correct."

"I see," Tenten remarked vaguely, as she put her notes into order. "Okay, Hinata. That's enough. Thank you." Hinata followed her obediently, and went to sit on her empty side. "I have Good News and Bad News. Which one would you like to start with first?"

Neji knew that question. He sent her a scowl, one that read that her sparring life would be filled with pain and agony if she doesn't choose her words well. Tenten just smiled innocently.

"The Bad News, I guess," Hinata mumbled.

"Hmm… Well, the Bad News is you're bad. Very, very bad," she answered immediately.

Neji closed his eyes in defeat. Trust Tenten to be such a sledgehammer.

And she did not seem to realize the change in the atmosphere, as she continued to lay out her observations. "Your taijutsu is below average, by the way. Your reflexes are poor, and your chakra control is terrible. You tire too easily, and most of your weight shifts are readable. You're conscious of our observations, yet I don't think it helped you at all. Also your footwork was… It needs improvement. Lots of improvements."

Hinata was nearly bloodless by the time Tenten finished her little news.

"Cheer up, Hinata!" Tenten patted her affectionately on the back, and Hinata recovered slightly at her forthrightness. "The good news is it's something we can work on. Starting tomorrow."

"W-what… What are we to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Tenten clarified.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Meant to upload this yesterday. Well? Did you like it? ^_^

**Target update:** August 18, 2011 (Philippine Time)


	4. Breathe

_This chapter is dedicated to an unyielding force that prompted me to write at 12AM Thursday. I had no idea what to write until that moment. God is good, all the time. ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Breathe<strong>

"_Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own."_

_Matthew 6:34_

The Hyuuga dining hall smelt of grandiosity and perfection. Rich aromas of roasted beef, made special by meticulously picked herbs and spices, garnished with garlands of citrus fruits and sweets; an accompaniment of fresh greens—spinach this time—sautéed in garlic and onion, flavored with the cook's special blended sauce; a steaming cup of beef stew to cleanse the palette; red bean soup for dessert. Those and bowl of white rice delighted each member of the house.

Almost.

Hinata's senses were tickled, and she glanced down forlornly on her meal: fried tuna belly, sauce-less; a cup of chopsuey; a slice of mango; three servings of mashed sweet potato; plain gelatin. She forgot to mention two bottles of milk, and wondered deeply if she could still grow taller.

_Just imagine you're eating what they're eating_, the inner Tenten-san voice said, _Use your imagination._ Oddly enough, there were rainbows when Tenten-san waved her hand suggestively. It reminded her of a famous children cartoon character who lived in a pineapple under the sea.

Closing her eyes, she silently counted from one to ten, in hopes of blocking all thoughts of sumptuous meals and savory aromas.

She was halfway through when a female voice not her own broke her reverie. "The cook tells me she finds your diet plan quite challenging, Hinata-sama." It was Kagura-san, a female Hyuuga with a gentle smile.

Hinata saw muted discomfort in her eyes. She smiled and said nothing in reply.

"Your meal seems…" Kagura let her voice trail off, finding the right word. "New. Don't you think so, Kou-san?"

Kou's eyes darted from Hinata, to Kagura, to the meal, then finally back to Kagura. "Yes." His smile was strained.

"Oh, enough of this!" Hiruma's soup bowl made a clatter and he placed it forcefully down. "You've been eating—" he jerked his hand in the air, "_that_ for three days now. How long do you plan of torturing yourself?"

Hinata focused on her meal. "K-Kurenai-sensei approved of it…" As truthful as her defense was, it sounded weak and insubstantial even to her ears.

Hiruma glowered and turned to Hanabi. "Speak logic to your sister."

"I think it's something—" Hanabi swallowed a lump in her throat, choosing her words well, "else." Then, continued her meal as if nothing happened.

Out of the corner of her eye, she peered to her cousin. He did not look angry. He looked positively affronted. "Hiashi-sama," he called out to his last resort, daring Hiashi to voice out his concerns.

Hiashi remained deaf to the pleas. "The beef is divine. Give my praises to the cook."

Hinata closed her eyes once more. It was far too early in the morning for an argument. Much as she would like to raise her opinions otherwise, she knew the family members would not understand. Tenacity is a family trait.

To prove the point, Hiruma remained unfazed, persistent, and angry. "You deserve more than this," he said, straightening up and leaving his meal unfinished.

His ending remark left a rather sour note. Breakfast progressed more slowly, and the silence that hung in the air was quite deafening.

That was how Hinata started her day.

* * *

><p>Tenten was not the best person to wake up by midmorning, especially if the event was preceded by strenuous training regimens the day before. She had the personality of brown grizzly who woke up to the sound of Guy-sensei's samba routine warm-up.<p>

Terror came close.

Rock Lee wasn't the type to cower, though.

Lee had endured the ridicules for his lack of ninjutsu and genjutsu talents; been a called a loser more times than he could do push-ups; withstood the hardship of taijutsu training day and night (at times even dawn and naptime); wore the signature green jumpsuit and orange-legwarmers and had his hair bowled-cut; mastered the art of Lotus; abided to his self-rule; lost not only a match with Gaara but also his right arm and leg; been told by the Lady Hokage that he should quit being a ninja after said incident; went through a surgery that nearly caused him his life; and lived to tell the story.

So, modesty aside, the possibility of finding something—or someone—that could scar and traumatize him for life was virtually almost nonexistent.

You can bet it on the awesomeness of the Springtime of Youth.

And so the Junior Great Beast of Konoha moved to prove his point. "My greatest female teammate in the entire world, Tenten, good morning! The sun itself is utterly besotted by the sheer magnificence you possess, it has risen high in the sky to greet you!" he exclaimed jauntily at her doorway.

"Lee," Tenten greeted in the least threatening way she could, opening the door wider to let her exuberantly animated teammate inside. She had dreams of chuunin promotion with her three-man genin cell intact; from the looks of it, there was no telling what the landlady would do.

She prepared tea and brunch while Lee folded her bedclothes to the corner, blabbering on and on about sun's beauty, nature's love, and powers of Youth in the background. When she came back his thick eyebrows shot up so high, they almost touched his hairline.

"Hyuugas," she uttered, passing a bowl of congee.

Lee's eyes widened considerably. "Have they adopted you?"

In reply, a nonchalant shoulder was raised. "Not sure. I think they find me cute." Took a sip of her green tea then implored, "So, what do I owe the visit?"

Lee brightened at the change of topic. "I have figured out what is missing in _our_ romance."

"Our?"

"Sakura-san and my romance," clarified Lee with a toothy grin. Tenten felt a vein throb. It was too early for this… She wisely took back the bowl of congee she offered to Lee—when Lee was in a mood for a discussion, he forgets everything. Good congee should not be put to waste, she told herself.

"I have done everything in the book, Tenten," he started his little speech, while his only audience mulled over congee. "I gave her flowers, wrote her love letters, recited poems both authored and borrowed, keep up to my nice-guy image, declared my undying love and support—"

"You have made it obvious, basically."

"—I have done everything!" he exclaimed. "And yet Sakura-san is still…" A sob broke as Lee drew himself into a theatrical sulk.

"Preoccupied," she finished. Tenten wanted to say "_in love with the idea of being in love with someone_" but she had her mouth full of congee.

Lee snapped his fingers in agreement, nonetheless, and sent her a thumbs-up. "It bothered me to an extent. Imagine, at the dead of the night, I would wake up and wonder. At the training grounds, I would stop and stare. Even Guy-sensei saw how affected I was. And then, just this morning, as I doing my three thousand nine-hundred and ninth squat-thrust, the universe hit me!" Lee proclaimed, holding his hands up the air like a prophet would proclaim the descent of the Messiah, or Armageddon, or something in combination of both. The more Tenten looked, the more she saw the correlation.

"The universe…" she repeated leisurely. "What exactly did the universe do?"

"Behold!" He presented her universe' little sign.

It was small, fist size, all brown furs with black stripes running along its back, sitting gamely upon Lee's bandaged hands.

A blink; Tenten had every right to raise an eyebrow. "The universe hit you with a squirrel?"

Lee was aghast. "It's a chipmunk!"

Tenten stood corrected. "A chipmunk…" The chipmunk looked innocent, staring back at her with those big brown eyes. She grabbed a piece of cruller from her bowl and fed it. "The universe hit you with a chipmunk?"

"Not just any chipmunk!" Lee patted its head, voice evoking a deeper purpose of the chipmunk. It was after all sent by universe, Tenten reminded herself. Then Lee dropped a ton at her. "It's a singing chipmunk."

She should have guessed. "Oh dear God, you gotta be kidding me," she said out loud, following Lee's latest sinister plot to make Sakura fall for him.

"You'll love this," was his promise with a Nice Guy Pose.

Out of nowhere, he produced a CD player and hit the play button. A funky melody enveloped her shoebox; Lee's thick eyebrows moving up with the tune. To her amazement, the chipmunk nodded its head to the rhythm and squeaked at intervals.

"_Girl, you got me trippin' on sunshine… God knows you just made my day…"*_

Tenten had been exposed to all kinds of crazy, but this was sheer novelty at its finest. She laughed heartily at Lee's crazy choreography. She wanted to pity Sakura but Lee was so freaking adorkable, it was hard not to enjoy his performance.

And that was how Tenten started her day.

* * *

><p>The consequences of following Tenten's training program did not bloom until three days later. During those times, she reduced Hinata's activities into breathing and sleeping. That was all there was in the sheet of paper she gave, accompanied by the diet plan Kurenai-sensei concocted from her notes. Tenten did tell her to use her time wisely but Hinata was with strict orders to withhold any form of strenuous activities for the time being.<p>

The Hyuugas had no choice but to have Tenten followed. Hinata was not spared as well.

* * *

><p>Kagura was beside her as she prepared tea and rice sweets for her father and cousin. "I apologize for Hiruma's actions," she said in a hushed voice, "He's concerned about you. He does not know how to express them properly, though."<p>

Kagura, belonging to the Main house, was a distant relative—a fifth generation cousin. She was a beauty, blessed with the characteristic color of their clan's hair and eyes, refined by privilege and responsibility; her spirit a gentle sort—silent and serene. A soft smile always adorned her lips, and the tone of her voice ascertained that she was a young lady with a breeding.

"I understand." Hinata smiled in return as she poured tea into cups. Kagura was her elder sister in most ways, ahead of her of only a year and a half. When she was younger, Hinata wanted to grow up like her.

There was a pause, before her cousin spoke once more, "This Tenten-san… I have heard stories of her. Is it true that she helps train with Neji-san?"

Hinata answered with a nod.

"Admirable," Kagura said, gazing fondly on Hinata's onigiris.

The kitchen was silent since. Concluding that nothing more was to be discussed, Hinata carried her tray. Kagura trailed close behind her. When they reached the end of the hallway, they met Hiruma.

A thundercloud was fixed on his face. He scowled as a greeting, eyeing menace on Hinata's tray. "What are those?"

"R-refreshments," Hinata replied in a meek voice, "for Father and Neji-niichan…"

He growled audibly; Kagura chided him in hush tones. His eyes softened a bit, but his mouth did not lose its thin line. "You are making refreshments. How nice," he repeated, sarcasm lacing in. "Tomorrow Hiashi-sama revaluates the Empty Palm Strike. I _hope_ you inform your training partner about it." Without another word, he walked pass her.

"We support your decision, Hinata-sama," Kagura told her a moment later, "just as we support the Main House. Please use your remaining time wisely." Kagura bowed graciously and excused herself.

Hinata bit her lip. They wanted her to do something about it.

She had been getting a lot of those lately. Her father was silent but her sister frequently asked if her training ban has been lifted. Kou-san voiced his worries whenever they are alone. Hiruma glared. The rest of the clan members sent disapproving glances.

And today, Kagura let her thought slip out.

Hinata knew what she had to do, and yet she trembled with hesitation.

* * *

><p>"You had her followed." Neji's supposed question escaped into an accusation before he could take it back. "That's against the law."<p>

"Only if the law is aware of the violation," countered the Elder, and then cleared his throat. "You say she has agreed to supervise Hinata's training and yet we see none of it. The clan is concerned with your friend's intentions and deemed it wise to observe her further."

Neji was unconvinced. "It's me, isn't it?" he flared. "You don't trust me, thus you don't trust any person I associate with."

"You're incredibly narcissistic." Hiruma fired back. "The world does not revolve around you, Neji. Though it's true that you once attempted to put an end on Hinata-sama's life, your teammate is another issue altogether."

"And how is that?"

Hiruma readied his list. "For starters, it appears that she wasn't born in the village. In fact, nobody knows where she is from. Her parents are neither registered in the Ninja logbook nor the Civil Registry. We have tried tracking down her roots but our efforts had been fruitless up to this point. It's as if she sprung into life on the ninth of March thirteen years ago."

"And your point is?"

"What if she's a ninja undercover secretly planted by opposing hidden village, out to get the secret of our eyes?" the Elder said skeptically.

"That's ridiculous."

"And your proof?" Hiruma challenged.

"If I may speak," Hiashi voiced out. The room fell into silence, but there was an undeniable tension in the air. "I agree with Neji, Elder. Your actions are a bit radical. However, regardless of her origin, the young lady's intentions are quite questionable indeed." He glanced meaningfully at Neji. "I believe you know what I mean."

Neji clenched his teeth together. "I trust her with my life."

"Well, your life and your trust are not in question," was Hiruma's snide remark. Turning to Hiashi, he said, "Kou-san shall report."

Hiashi nodded.

Kou smiled nervously at the lot of them, and read. "For the past two days, the target had been training with a teammate named Rock Lee and their instructor Might Guy. Nothing is worth noting except that she threatened to rain steels and bombs on Guy-san."

"Why?" Neji asked, interested this time.

Kou paused a bit before replying, "Guy-san plans to improve your teammates' performance through ballroom dancing. Apparently, she was not up to the challenge."

Neji nodded, satisfied with the reason.

"Continuing, their training was cut short on the second day as Guy-san was hailed into a mission. He ordered them one hundred laps around the village before he departed." The assemblage frowned at the number of laps; Neji merely rolled his eyes. "Tenten-san kept complaining along the way but she finished it by one o'clock the following day. When she stepped inside her apartment, she slept like a log." Kou flipped the next page.

"This morning, Tokuma-kun brought her breakfast. Tokuma-kun mentioned that she was not in a good mood. Nevertheless, he had planted a transmitter on her forehead protector as ordered. An hour and forty five minutes later, she received a visit from Lee-san."

"What was the visit about?" inquired Hiashi.

"Love songs," Kou answered. All heads snapped into his direction.

Hiashi deadpanned. "Love songs?"

"To solve Lee-san's love quandaries," he sheepishly added. "I believe they're still practicing." Without asking for permission, he produced the matching receiver and screen, adjusted the volume.

The assemblage was rewarded by Lee's performance. He sang to the music, rounded eyes conveying a passionate expression, hips swaying in rhythm, eyebrows moving in tandem. He twirled; piquéd, relevéd, done an arabesque for the heck of it. Behind him was a legion of chipmunks emerging from their nesting grounds and squeaking along Lee's baritone voice. There was an unmistakable giggling in the background.

"_I like the lap dance version better,_" they heard Tenten comment.

The Hyuugas were torn between disgust, mortification, amazement, and plain bewilderment. Hiashi seemed engrossed. Point one for Lee.

Neji bit his inner cheek wondering if his shoulders were shaking when Lee did a reenactment of his _lap_ _dance_, hips swaying and all.

Hanabi finally spoke. "How did you manage to stay sane?"

Neji said proudly, "Someone had to."

"_Umm… Tenten-san…"_ The scene blurred as it shifted focus from Lee's dancing prowess to a cautious Hinata standing a meter away.

* * *

><p>"Come sit here." Tenten patted the empty space beside her. Hinata nodded. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"<p>

"It's about training," she said softly, taking deep breaths. Hinata did not know why she was nervous. "Tomorrow father reevaluates our progress on the Empty Palm Strike, so…"

"You'll kick ass tomorrow," Tenten said blithely.

Hinata looked skeptical. "But we haven't done any training."

Tenten grinned at her puzzled expression; but before Tenten could explain why, a blur of green shot pass her vision as Lee grabbed Hinata for a spin.

Hinata was visibly flustered. She had never been within arms length of any human being, especially belonging to the different sex; much less have the same person sing to her. She felt her cheeks heat up, her mouth barely forming the words of a 'too close', while Lee half-dragged and half-carried her in a waltz.

From her seat, Tenten burst into fits of giggles that erupted to a full blown laughter. Moments later, the twirling pair laughed with her.

And that was how they spent their afternoon—with laughter.

* * *

><p>Dusk came and Lee went off to bring his scheme into action. Tenten bid him good luck, wishing that Sakura would wake up and fall in love with Lee. A kunoichi trained by Tsunade-sama deserved more than the angst Uchiha Sasuke has to offer, regardless of the advantages his genes provided.<p>

Burying that thought to the deepest part of her mind, she led Hinata through the shrubberies and forestry of Konoha and halted to a clearing near a mountain. It was an empty area—did not seem to be a training ground of sorts—and nothing seem to be out of ordinary except for four identical humps near the land formation.

Atop each hump, a rectangular stone slab stood—engraved with characters that make up a name, a number indicating the age, parting words and phrases.

_Epitaphs. Tombstones. Gravesites._

"Who…" Hinata left the question unfinished.

"Team Guy's," Tenten answered immediately—too immediately to her regret that she saw surprise in Hinata's eyes, heard it with a sharp intake of breath. Tenten pulled a face. "We're not dead; those sites are empty. We're not impostors either if that's what you're thinking. It's Guy-sensei's idea." She gazed fondly back to the humps, remembering.

"When our genin cell was first formed, Guy-sensei took us to this place. Said he had this brilliant idea that he wanted to show us. When we arrived here, we saw a grave marked with his name. We were confused so we asked him what the hell. He said that when he was a genin, he buried the best part of him here so he could be better. We laughed, all three of us, because we had no idea what was wrong with him. Who buries the best part of himself? We laughed and forgot about it. It wasn't until the events after the Chuunin Exams that we figured out what he meant."

Now older and wiser, she understood. "You can't be better if you think you're the best." Smiling, she skidded past the bemused Hinata and stood in front the first epitaph. "This is Guy-sensei's."

Hinata read the inscriptions.

MIGHT GUY

9

SPRING IS BORN AFTER WINTER.

A RAINBOW APPEARS AFTER THE RAIN.

WITHIN EACH COLORFUL COATED NIPS** IS A CHOCOLATE CENTER SURPRISE.

DYNAMITE** HAS A SIMILAR CONCEPT BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT.

THE BEST THINGS IN LIFE ARE APPRECIATED AFTER THE WORST—

ALWAYS AND EVERY TIME.

:D

PS. DID YOU LIKE THE SMILEY?

Hinata felt her mouth kick in a smile at the last part. "What did Guy-sensei bury?" she asked.

"His fashion sense," an answer then a teasing grin. "Kidding. Guy-sensei buried his _inhibitions_. He had to. He was born and raised in a time of war. Hence, he never had a childhood. That's probably the reason why he's so obsessed with youth."

Hinata nodded in accordance. Guy-sensei seemed to be a man without inhibitions, a man of the here-and-now, a man without regrets—always jovial and in high spirits. Hinata had constantly admired that side of him.

Tenten sidestepped to the second epitaph. "This is Lee's. Figured he'd be the first one."

Hinata peered over.

ROCK LEE

13

SUCCESS IS NOT GAUGED BY THE NUMBER OF TIMES YOU FALL,

BUT BY THE NUMBER OF TIMES

YOU'RE WILLING TO STAND UP AND GET BACK IN THE RACE;

FOR THE GREATEST RUNNERS ARE THOSE WITH SCARRED KNEES.

"What did he bury?"

"Carelessness," Tenten recalled. "Lee's the type who dives into action without a thought. He used a forbidden technique to rescue a damsel in distress, compromising his health and his dreams. He buried it on the same day he got out of surgery then he ran after Naruto and friends."

Hinata tilted her head at one side. "To get into a mission the day after his surgery, isn't that carelessness as well?"

Tenten thought about it. "Nope, that's stupidity. Lee's charming when he's that. Besides, he remembered to take his medicine, which was actually sake…" Tenten made a face then brushed it off. "Baby steps," Tenten assured Hinata—and somehow herself as well.

Hinata wore a thoughtful expression. To risk his life, or endanger it in anyway, in exchange for his loved ones' safety: was that a fault or a virtue? Hinata hung on to that idea as they walked to the next grave.

"This is Neji's."

Hinata's eyes flicked to the said spot.

HYUUGA NEJI

13

A TIME FOR EVERYTHING

"No one knows what he buried and when he buried it," Tenten told her, "I came here one day and it was there. Lee pestered him for days. The only answer that we got is that it's something he thought was important."

"Maybe you should ask him," offered Hinata, twirling with her fingers as she did so, a blush reddening her cheeks as though she was embarrassed with what said. "Neji-niichan… He's different when he's with you and your teammates…"

"Different?"

"He reacts." Hinata was pointing her fingers towards each other now, but her pearlescent eyes met the confused brown ones. "In the compound, he's always silent. Nothing seems to get pass him. Until you…"

"Really…" The word rolled lucidly in her tongue. Tenten had a passing smile. "Never thought of that before. Thanks Hinata. Now, I'm gonna show you my grave."

Tenten's name on her epitaph was written in a different character, but the words engraved underneath were from a readable katakana. But Hinata did not get a chance to read further for Tenten blocked her way.

"Guess what I buried," was Tenten's test.

Tenten was smiling so much; Hinata had no choice but to comply. "Umm… Your femininity?" Hinata wished she could take that back.

Tenten's sunny disposition darkened to the extreme. "What do you _mean_ femininity?" she demanded, almost bellowing the words. "I'm feminine. I wear pants but my shirts are pink. My scrolls are pink. I even grow my hair long!"

"Well…" Hinata hesitated momentarily. "We don't have the opportunity to appreciate your long hair since they're tied in buns."

"I have to. I spin around for my techniques; it tangles a lot. Plus, I don't have Neji's hair."

"You're not exactly the gentle when you handle Lee-san and his antics."

"Again, I have to. It's Lee we are talking about. It takes more than sweet words to get into his head."

"D-do you like boys?"

"Of course," Tenten quickly replied, flustering as she continued, "There's this chuunin from a famous clan who sleeps a lot, has a peculiar hairstyle, and is amazing at critical analysis."

Hinata paused, trying to make a connection. "Shikamaru-kun?" she guessed. An unusual pinkish hue on Konoha's Weapon Mistress was her clue that she had guessed correctly. "B-but why?"

Tenten looked away. "Well, he's a genius—not a muscle genius like Neji and Lee—but a real two-hundred-IQ worth genius. He became a chuunin on his first try. And he beat that sand chick who beat me in the preliminaries. That's pretty awesome."

"You like Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata was getting over that fact.

"Yes," Tenten half-grumbled the word. "But rest assured; I'm not imagining making pineapple babies with him."

Hinata concluded that that was good to hear. But the seemingly affable turn of events had left her mind other issues to ponder on. "I'm not with any ideas of what you buried as of the moment…"

Tenten sighed, and stepped away from her epitaph so Hinata could have a better look.

TENTEN

13

HERE LIES WHAT REMAINS OF A GIRL WHO THOUGHT SHE KNEW EVERYTHING.

MAY YOU NEVER SEE SUNLIGHT AGAIN.

Hinata threw her a skeptic look.

"Hasty judgments."

Tenten's eyes portrayed a myriad of emotions: happiness and pride for the Neji whom she thought could make miracles happen; sadness and disappointment for Lee who being to hard on himself, anger and resentment for the Sand kunoichi who blew all her hard work and dedication away with three hefty gusts of foreign winds; most of all, regret for her immaturity had caused her misjudgments. Hinata felt slightly lost in those emotions.

Clearing her throat, Tenten wore a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "I had to stand outside the same operating room _twice_ to figure out I'm not a good judge of character. I can't be a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade-sama if I'm that kind of person so I had to bury them—all of them. Weird." She cocked her head to one side. "I've never thought looking at your own grave would feel so… liberating."

The battalion of stars filled the night sky by the time they have finished giving their respects.

"Am I to bury my best self too?" queried Hinata, looking pensively to the moon.

To which Tenten's reply was "No." A dubious look crossed Hinata's face; Tenten was getting used to that. "Hinata, we can't bury you. You haven't even lived yet."

"I'm looking at you and I don't see you. I catch glimpses. You said 'what if I said no' when we ask you on how you feel. You insisted to have my meals fixed. You danced with Lee. But you only do that when we're not anywhere near your clansmen. When you're with them, you turn into this doll they bend to their wills."

"That's not true—"

"You were suddenly concerned about training. Was it because you want to train or somebody told you to do something?"

The guilt etched on Hinata's face was enough as an answer. "M-my relatives are… concerned."

"Your relatives are concerned?" Her question leaked of acid and dispute despite her cool smile. "What do you think is the reason we weren't training these past three days?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Fair enough," Tenten deducted, every inch of the notorious kunoichi she was to become. "We weren't training because you overused your muscles. When I showed Kurenai-sensei my notes, she agreed practically on everything except on the chakra-control part. She asked me to reconsider. You apparently have the best chakra-control in your team but you can't use them to full advantage. You know why? Because you tore your muscles so badly from training, you've damaged your chakra coils. Bet your concerned relatives did not know that."

Hinata was reduced to silence. Tenten almost took pity on her—_almost_.

"Let's move to another topic. You seemed relieved when I cancelled your spar with your sister."

Hinata recalled that incident vividly. Hanabi gazed warily at the two of them. Her father was surprised by the sudden withdrawal for the spar, but said nothing. "W-would it matter what I feel?"

"Yes, because you matter. You matter the most," Tenten retorted, replaying her previous answer some days ago.

As simple and candid her words were, they broke the emotional barriers that Hinata was carefully maintaining. Her face crumpled, tears poured from her eyes, and her voice was muffled into a series of sobs that sounded raw and came from somewhere deep inside her. Her knees broke, having lost their strength to support her. There was a tentative touch on her hair, and she leaned further into the welcome arms of the very person who broke her inhibitions. There was a voice who told her she could speak when she was ready.

Some minutes later when her voice was hoarse and her eyes were puffy, she spoke. "I can't hurt her."

"Who?"

"Hanabi," she replied in a weak voice. "She's my little sister… I can't hurt her… I promised Mother I'd protect her…" Looking up, she asked, "Is that wrong?"

Tenten wiped a tear trailing down and smiled. "No, but it's not right either. Your sister is trying very hard to beat the crap out of you. The least you can do is to show her you're worth a good beating."

Hinata hummed under her breath. "I need to live my life."

"Yes."

"But how do I start?"

"Oh, living starts with a choice: either you breathe or not. If you breathe, everything else follows. If you don't breathe, God gives you four to ten minutes to rethink your decision before you suffer from an irreversible brain damage or just die." Tenten shrugged. "The choice is simple."

Hinata chuckled, smiled a sad smile. "My father doubtless thinks I don't belong to the clan."

"That I'm not sure about of," Tenten remarked, making Hinata frown. "He wouldn't have allowed you to be named with the same meaning as your clan if you did. Have a little more faith."

"I've always thought my name is a pun."

"I did with mine too. Then Lee came up with this weird story."

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was girl. Unlike all the other girls in the village, she had never dreamed of becoming a fairy princess nor have prince charming sweep her off her feet. She wanted to be one of the greatest kunoichis in her village. Every night, she dreams of success. She dreams of fulfillment. And everyday, she wakes up.<em>

_She wakes up to reality that she was not special. She was plain, her coloring was simple, and her method to greatness was nothing was out of the ordinary. Almost everyone in the village could do what she could do._

_Her parents—both have died before she could even remembered them—failed to give her a clue on their identities. They failed to give her a surname she could boast of. They failed to give her a bloodline limit she could use. They failed to give her any memento of their existence. _

_They did, however, gave her their blessing before leaving the realm of the living. They gave her a name. _

_The girl was named after the heavens—a wish, a prayer, a hope—that she was destined for greatness more than what this earth could offer._

_Her name—her constant reminder of her parents' love and their ambition of a bright future for the daughter they will never see grow up._

* * *

><p>Peals of laughter echoed inside the silent walls of the room while its occupants amused themselves in reverie.<p>

Hiashi was the first to react, getting up from where he was seated. Without a word, he crushed the receiver together with its screen. "Have that burned," Hiashi ordered. Kou did it.

He got back to his place, and added, "I request that no further investigation should be made on the young lady's background. I also request that everything that had transpired this afternoon be forgotten as if they never happened." The consensus nodded like mute puppies. Having the position of clan leader had its advantages, to Hiashi's pleasure. "I believe dinner is ready. We are adjourned."

Collective sighs and commentary mumbles were made, but were soon hushed when Hiashi had another follow-up. "Neji."

Neji stiffened, "Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"What did you bury?"

The room was bombarded with an awkward kind of silence, one that filled with growing curiosity and interest.

To their surprise, the young Hyuuga regarded as the _genius_ smiled coolly, his eyes blank mirrors. "I don't know what you mean, uncle," Neji wisely answered.

* * *

><p>* The Song is from Jesus Jackson, Running on Sunshine. Not mine.<p>

** Nips and Dynamite are popular candy brands in my country. Ignore them.

I am aware that adorkable is not a word, but it suits Lee just fine. XD

**NEJITEN FANS** There will be no pineapple babies, or pineapple baby parents. It's just a crush. Do not panic. ^_^

This chapter is the longest I've written so far. It's to compensate my late update and an advance sorry because I won't be updating next week. I'm braining storming for a couple of chapters. Please love me. It's for the greater good. ^_^

Thanks and electronic chocolate-chip cookies with milk are given to all the readers. Stay tune~! And here's an extra thank you for the reviewers.

**xxxxUnKNoUnxxxx**I'm very please to know that The Proposition has a stalker in you. ^_^ Keep it up!

**Timber Wolf of Purity **Thank you very much. Your second and third sentence helped me with the proceedings of this chapter. To God be the Glory.

**InARealPickle **Hinatawill pull through. She's made of strong stuff. Neji will do more than a riot. ^_^

**Franny Mika **Thank you for noticing the mistakes I make. They are duly noted and are corrected in due time. And you love to hate my Hiruma. Yay! He needs more love-hate. But he's not a cliché bully once I get around with it. Hopefully.

**siny **Thanks! *electronically glomps you from loving the author's Tenten-Hyuuga interactions.

**anthropomorphichybrid **Thank you for the love. ^_^

**Spongefan10l0v3rtenten **Opo, ako po ay isang dalagang pilipina. Mabuhay~! Bakit Philippine time? Sapagkat ako po'y nasa Pilipinas at hindi ko po alam kung saang dako naroroon ang bumabasa ng aking mga likha. Erm… Sorry. Hindi ako familiar sa time zones eh. Google it? Salamat. Masaya ako kapag may kabayan na nagrereview. Hayaan mo. Gagawa pa ako kung may time.

Read it? Like it? Hate it? Review~! ^_^


End file.
